With the growing popularity of the use of automatic air freshening devices in, for instance, restrooms, the need for a device which prevents the use of unauthorized replacements in the dispenser has become more and more acute. One method of providing such a "lockout" system, which is representative of what is conventionally employed, is that disclosed by Holzner, Sr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,224. In Holzner, Sr., a device positioned on the wall of the dispenser has a pair of prongs which extends into the space in which the replacement cartridge is intended. The complimentary cartridge then has a pair of apertures corresponding to the location of the prongs which permit only those cartridges having complementary apertures to be utilized in the subject dispenser.
Unfortunately, the use of the prong device of Holzner, Sr. requires an excessive amount of manual labor in the fabrication of the subject dispenser. This expenditure of manual labor renders the device of Holzner, Sr. far less practical from a commercial standpoint than is desired. The present invention provides a desirably practical anticounterfeit device.